


Bedroom Hymns

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Claiming Bites, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: Keith splays his hands over Shiro’s hips. He lets them slide over the marks he left during their consummation and rises up onto his toes. Warm skin, divoted by a ragged scar, gives easily under the press of his fangs. Blood bursts hot and heady over his tongue.Shiro makes a noise, half-stifled, and says something to the housekeeper.The ghostly woman dips into something akin to a bow and vanishes through the closed door.Keith releases his bite with a satisfied growl.Shiro huffs as he turns back once more. He lifts his hand to the wound. The edge of his mouth curves into a smile as his lashes flick up. Silvery eyes gleam in the candelight as he steps forward, slowly pressing Keith back.“Staking your claim?” Shiro’s voice is low and dark.Keith lets his gaze rake over the form of his husband. He lingers on the marks of his fangs and claws before tugging at the chain between them.“I think I already did.”





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> [blueyblues](http://blueyblues.tumblr.com/) gifted me with one of the most incredible pieces of [art](http://blueyblues.tumblr.com/post/179666973853/monstertronexchange-missed-halloween-for-a-few) I've ever laid my eyes on as part of the MonsterTron Exchange. I just had to write something for it.

Steam curls off the shivering surface of the water. Petals float and bob between the ripples, dusky cream and red. Frothy bubbles cling to the walls of the tub. Lines of wax slowly eke their way down towards the lapping water. Candle flames dance and cast the small room in a hazy, ambery sort of light. 

 

The bed is already an utter wreck. The consummation of their official coupling hadn’t been anything close to chaste or subdued. Russet silk sheets tangle atop the mattress, dark stains settling in. Marks in the shape of hands and mouths speckle the fine material between the shapeless pools and smears of darkening red. Little rips and tears punctuate the mess. 

 

Keith turns his face away from the marriage bed and back to his husband.  _ Husband _ . The word sends a whole new coil of heat slithering through his belly. Shiro is  _ his  _ now. Irrevocably. 

 

The gold collars that encircle their necks still remain from the earlier ceremony. A slender chain links them, studded with rubies and diamonds that glitter in the candlelight. The heavy weight only makes the fire his chest and belly grow brighter. 

 

Shiro’s fingers dip into the bathwater. Red wicks off of them, mixing into the bubbles. He makes a soft noise and turns. The chain sways, brushing against his skin given the new slack. 

 

The gold collar sits snug around his throat, just hiding the turning marks there. A fresh set of scarlet crescents rest just above the silvered scars. Drying blood paints streaks over Shiro’s chest, arms, hips, and thighs. Several smears drag back to where Keith knows he left the print of his hands and claws. More red clumps Shiro’s pale hair, the silvery strands tangled from Keith’s fingers. 

 

Keith closes the distance between them, scant as it is.

 

The chain slackens further, hanging limp between them. Cold metal snakes against his chest. Precious stones prick and scrape faintly. 

 

Shiro’s hand lifts. Damp fingers curl under Keith’s chin. Shiro’s mouth is still hot with blood as it opens to him. His fangs graze his tongue and lips delightfully. 

 

A knock at the door makes Shiro stiffen. He turns, head cocking even as a growl rumbles in his throat. 

 

Keith snarls, too, though for a slightly different reason. The interruption is unforgivable. 

 

Words pass through the door before it eases open. A figure garbed in what appears to be layers of gauzy black and grey shadows glides into their room. 

 

Keith pays it no mind as he stares at Shiro’s turned back. This view is more important than any housekeeper. 

 

Out of his periphery, the ghostly housekeeper carts the soiled bedding away. Fresh silk sheets the color of obsidian float over the fresh mattress. The tattered figure speaks again before eyeing Keith behind Shiro.

 

Keith splays his hands over Shiro’s hips. He lets them slide over the marks he left during their consummation and rises up onto his toes. Warm skin, divoted by a ragged scar, gives easily under the press of his fangs. Blood bursts hot and heady over his tongue.

 

Shiro makes a noise, half-stifled, and says something to the housekeeper. 

 

The ghostly woman dips into something akin to a bow and vanishes through the closed door. 

 

Keith releases his bite with a satisfied growl. 

 

Shiro huffs as he turns back once more. He lifts his hand to the wound. The edge of his mouth curves into a smile as his lashes flick up. Silvery eyes gleam in the candelight as he steps forward, slowly pressing Keith back. 

 

“Staking your claim?” Shiro’s voice is low and dark.

 

Keith lets his gaze rake over the form of his husband. He lingers on the marks of his fangs and claws before tugging at the chain between them. 

 

“I think I already did.”

 

Shiro lunges forward with a noise that rumbles in his chest. His fangs nick Keith’s lips. 

 

The kiss is anything but finessed. It’s wild and harkens back to what they’d been doing only moments ago in their marriage bed. 

 

Shiro’s tongue runs over his fangs, eliciting a breathless moan. His hand trails down Keith’s back to cup at the softer give of his ass. 

 

“Bath,” Shiro bites out before breaking away. 

 

Keith obeys with a little wrinkle of his nose. 

 

The hot water makes him gasp a little as it rises up over his legs and hips. Blood mixes with the water in little tendrils that swirl into clouds. 

 

Shiro steps in after him. He sinks into the water with a breathy groan. The streaks of red run from his skin as he cants his head back. Bubbles cling to the dips and rises of scars, slowly dissipating at they pop. 

 

Keith mourns the loss of all his careless marks. The delicate shapes his mouth had left behind have already begun to heal, too. 

 

The slender gold chain shimmers beneath the water. Rubies wink, red as Shiro’s kisses. 

 

“Keith,” Long fingers skate up his thigh beneath the suds. “Is there something wrong? Did I hurt you-”

 

Keith’s mouth twists a little and he shakes his head. 

 

Shiro leans forward. The chain brushes against Keith’s chest. Little droplets of water cling to the edges of the collar around Shiro’s neck before falling to roll down his bared skin. 

 

“Keith-” It’s gentle chastisement, now. 

 

He lets himself sink a bit lower into the water before answering. 

 

“All my marks are gone.” 

 

It sounds almost childish. In fact, it really is when they’re still linked by the collars of ceremony. Still, seeing Shiro already free of all the marks Keith had left him with makes something in his chest tighten uncomfortably. 

 

Shiro makes another soft noise.

 

Bathwater ripples, lapping at his skin. The candles flicker subtly, golden light casting long shadows over the walls. 

 

Wet fingers curl under Keith’s chin, urging him to look up. 

 

Shiro’s lips are soft against his. They move unhurried and gently. It’s different from their earlier touches, lacking the sharp edges and metallic bite. Shiro’s fingers drift down to touch the collar at his throat. His eyes gleam in the ambery light, pupils dark and lashes falling heavily.

 

“You’ll just have to give me new ones, won’t you?”

 

Heat flares in Keith’s belly. The flames reach high and make him gasp as he pushes up.

 

Bathwater sloshes when he hitches a leg around Shiro’s hip and pulls him down. 

 

Claws dig into his side as Shiro growls into the new kiss. His fangs catch on Keith’s lip. Blood trickles from the corner of Keith’s mouth. Shiro reels back, hot breath turning cool on wet skin. His thumb drags the blood down Keith’s chin.

 

“There’s the first of mine.” Shiro’s eyes blaze as he admires the stripe of scarlet. 

 

Keith’s mind goes hazy as he uses the leverage he has on Shiro’s hip to haul his husband even closer. 

 

Fangs clash together, cut lips and graze tongues. Claws dig and drag and rake. Long lines of red bead up. Mouths wander over water-slick skin, leaving wine-colored crescents in their wake. Hands slide, soapy and wet, before gripping and teasing. 

 

Shiro noses the collar at the base of Keith’s throat. The chain clinks quietly, noise mixing with the running water. Blunt fingertips climb the inside of Keith’s thigh. Knuckles nudge against his balls before calloused pads rub over the furl of muscle further back. 

 

A wild noise claws its way up Keith’s throat as Shiro’s fingers press inside. The way is made easy by their activities only moments earlier and the mess of lube, blood, and cum that had been left behind. 

 

Shiro crooks his fingers and groans at the cry that leaves Keith’s mouth. 

 

“You look so good.” Shiro growls it against his neck. “All mine.”

 

Keith gasps breathlessly when Shiro pulls his fingers free and lines his cock up. The head nudges against his hole, slips through the remains of the mess there. It catches and Keith rolls his hips desperately. 

 

Shiro thrusts, giving him no time to adjust. 

 

The keen Keith lets out echoes off the walls. Bathwater sloshes, wine-pink and frothy, over the edges of the tub. Candles burned short and stubby fall victim, flames burning out as their wicks hiss. 

 

Gold glints in the dying light of the remaining candles. Rubies and diamonds glitter like tears and drops of blood. The precious metal chimes against itself and their collars. 

 

Keith rocks into every thrust, throat aching from his cries. 

 

He dips one hand beneath the water and wraps his palm around himself. The tip of a claw presses at his slit as he pants. 

 

Shiro snarls, lips peeling back from his fangs. Gold blazes, eating up the silver of his eyes. His claws dig into Keith’s hip as he lunges once more. 

 

Pain sparks, bright and bold. Liquid heat spills as Shiro shudders and bites deeper. 

 

Keith comes with a shout shaped like Shiro's name. His claws sink deep into the flex of trembling thighs as he rides out his orgasm. 

 

The water eventually stills apart from the continuous churn from the spicket. 

 

Keith growls when Shiro starts to pull out and wraps his legs tight. He drags his claws up the length of Shiro’s back with a purr. 

 

“ _ I’m not done making my marks, yet _ .”


End file.
